This invention relates to auxiliary power generators and, in particular, to a compact auxiliary power generator having a generator assembly coupled directly to a diesel engine for use in mobile applications, such as large trucks.
Semi-truck tractor trailers frequently employ the use of an auxiliary generator to meet electrical requirements when the main engine is not running. Tractor trailers having a xe2x80x9cbunkxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csleeperxe2x80x9d cab area are common and most interstate fuel stations permit the drivers of such vehicles to sleep in their cab. The passenger area of the truck may include convenience items such as a television, VCR, refrigerator, air conditioner, coffee maker, even a microwave oven. While such items may run on direct current provided by an engine mounted alternator, or even alternating current by use of an inverter, the truck engine must be running. Idling laws now prohibit the running of the main engine for prolong periods of time. However, the time and cost savings of keeping the driver near the vehicle while at rest are obvious and ancillary benefits include security as the operator does not leave the vehicle unattended.
A problem with the use of auxiliary generators is directed to size, weight, and placement. The size of an auxiliary generator is critical for if the overall dimensions are too large, there will be insufficient areas on a truck for which to place the auxiliary generator. For instance, it is not possible to place an auxiliary engine within the existing main engine compartment. Placement of an auxiliary engine on the frame rails is a known alternative, however conventional auxiliary generators employ baseplates making the size, weight, and subsequent placement a problem.
Generators also have a problem with vibration caused by misalignment. Installations commonly address misalignment by mounting the engine and the generator set on a heavy baseplate, the total weight of which may easily approach 500 lbs. By mounting both units on a baseplate the misalignment of the belt drive between the engine and generator is prevented. However, the mounting of a generator and an engine on a baseplate results in a large usage of space due to the separation between the components.
The use of gasoline engines to power a generator is also well known. Gasoline engines are lighter in weight and smaller in size when compared to a diesel engine of the same horsepower. However, gasoline is a very volatile fuel and when a gasoline engine is placed into the confines of a container or step box, the gasoline engine must be made either xe2x80x9cspark proofxe2x80x9d or it will present a lethal environment that can create an explosion. Further, when used on a diesel powered tractor trailer, a separate fuel tank is required and grounding becomes critical since any stray spark can ignite gasoline.
The Applicant is a well known assembler of diesel engine/generators packages and has been awarded patents for various arrangements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,942 and 5,765,805 granted to the Applicant disclose the use of a combination engine/generator that is lightweight and of a novel space saving configuration.
Thus what is found lacking in the art is a low profile generator set that employs a diesel engine in a configuration that minimizes space, weight, vibration and includes an installation mount integrating the generator set with a diesel powered tractor trailer.
An integral engine generator set that may be used in this invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,805 to G. W. Kennedy, the inventor here. The disclosure of this patent is incorporated herein by reference.
The integral engine generator set described in the patent utilizes a bracket interposed between the engine and generator for direct coupling of the components. The inspection plate of the engine is replaced by the bracket and the generator is bolted to the other side of the bracket. The bracket eliminates the need for a common baseplate and a belt tensioner. The engine and bracket may have isolation mounts for support or the engine, alone, may be mounted to the vehicle.
Base plates for motors are old and well known in the prior art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,988. Also, mounting brackets are conventional as shown by Credle, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,684.
The instant invention is a unitary combination engine generator set combined with a support housing that is incorporated into the design of the vehicle in which it is mounted.
The instant invention is an engine/generator assembly designed specifically for semi-truck tractor trailer applications. The assembly employs a rigid integral diesel engine/generator with a synchronized belt drive therebetween. The assembly is positionable within an enclosure by employing a horizontally disposed engine providing a low profile and securing the assembly within an enclosure to the chassis of the truck, in a similar manner as an auxiliary fuel tank.
An objective of this invention is to provide a diesel engine/generator set having a very low profile for placement within an existing compartment of a vehicle.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a diesel engine/generator set that is positionable within a conventional low profile step securable to a truck chassis.
Still another objective of this invention is to provide a storage container for an auxiliary generator that conceals the contents from theft and adverse environmental conditions.
Another objective of this invention is to provide a low profile mount for a diesel engine/generator set that minimizes vibration in the support vehicle.
Yet another objective of this invention is to provide a low profile mount which permits easy access to the engine and generator set.
Yet still another objective of this invention is to provide a generator storage box that further operates as a step.